The assembly of radio-frequency identification (RFID) devices typically utilizes a serial assembly line process in which several RFID devices move rapidly through steps of the serial assembly process. For example, assembly can involve depositing an adhesive on an antenna structure, placing an integrated circuit (IC) device on the antenna structure, and curing the adhesive to secure the IC device to the antenna structure.